


Versus Mode

by demonladys



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, arcade date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonladys/pseuds/demonladys
Summary: Ran and Moca's dates always get competitive.





	Versus Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheinsaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/gifts).



> very short gift fic, mocaran arcade date!

Surrounded by dozens of flashy, beepy arcade machines, Ran watches Moca sipping down her fifth cup of soda in the seat across from her. Normally the sound of slurping on a straw would get on her nerves, but she doesn’t mind today, since it blends in with the rest of the arcade. Besides, the date was Moca’s idea. She doesn’t want her girlfriend to think she's not having fun.

Taking her mouth off the straw, Moca reaches across the table. “Ran, let’s play air hockey.”

“We already played it. Can’t we do a different game?”

“What’s the matter, Ran-chan? Afraid you’ll lose to a pro like Moca-chan?”

True, Moca has surprisingly fast reflexes when a puck touches her side of the court, not to mention a deadly trick shot that seems to win her every match. But that’s not why Ran’s avoiding it. She has a game in mind that she’s wanted to play with Moca since the minute they started planning this date. “I want to play DDR with you instead.”

“Ohoho~. Careful, Ran. You might regret challenging a DDR goddess.” Moca’s smug face turns into a confident one with this boast. Ran feels a fire light in her heart, one that tells her she cannot lose this one. As much as she loves Moca’s cunning and confidence, she also loves to see her lose her cool.

By the time Ran sets foot on the machine’s player one dancepad, Moca already has a song picked out. “I won’t go easy, Ran.”

Ran tries to smirk, but glimpsing ‘expert’ as the selected difficulty causes a nerve to force it back. “I’ve practiced since last time. Don’t hold back.” Despite the practice, she’s not so confident in comboing expert in versus.

Moca starts the song for them and the match begins. Ran knows the song, it’s Pastel*Palettes’ “Shuwarin☆Dreaming.” She stomps her feet along with each onscreen note, trying her best to keep her focus away from Moca’s screen. She stomps forward, left, forward, right, then onto both left and right. Her shoes on the metal are like pounds on a taiko drum. “Marvelous!” lights up on the screen with each step, though it’s sometimes replaced by “Perfect!” or “Great!”

When the song reaches its last note. Ran feels her blood pumping like it does in front of a crowd at the end of a concert. The score screen shows how well they did side-by-side. “Oh. Looks like Moca-chan wins~.” The number of Marvelous hits on Ran’s side doesn’t even compare to Moca’s absurd hi-score. Ran isn’t surprised, but she wishes her practice hadn’t gone to waste just like that.

Before Moca can gloat about her victory, Ran steps over to the other player’s dancepad. Placing one hand on Moca’s shoulder, she reaches her face toward Moca’s cheek. For just a second, she lets her lips softly push into that cheek. As quickly as she went in, she pulls away with her face warming up.

“Ran~?”

“Y-you always ask for a k-kiss when you win.”

“Ehehe…” Moca’s eyes have that cunning aura again. “I love arcade dates with my girlfriend~.”


End file.
